Honesty Is The Best Policy
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: It seems that Arthur and Merlin are having a little trouble being honest with themselves and each other. Can a near-death experience change that? And what does Gwen know about all of this? Probably more than either of them want to admit. SLASH ONESHOT


A/N: So, I fell in love with this show from the very first time I saw it and I couldn't hold off writing a fanfic any longer. There will be spoilers for season 2, and if you don't like male/male love then you better turn away now. If you've got no problem with such things then I hope you enjoy this not-so-little oneshot of mine. Reviews of any kind are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin in any way.

/

The feast was going as all feasts seem too. There was lots of eating, lots of drinking, and lots of noise. The only difference between this feast and feasts of the past was the missing presence of the Lady Morgana. No one had seen or heard from her since she was whisked away by magic in the arms of Morgause. It had spread quickly that if you valued your life you would not mention the Lady, for if you did King Uther's wrath would come swiftly and without mercy. Gwen, who used to be Morgana's maidservant, had been working in the kitchens since her mistress' departure. It was a demotion of sorts, but Gwen took it in stride. Currently, she was in the great hall talking with Merlin.

"How much longer do you think this will go on?" she whispered to her friend.

"Oh, there's no telling. Probably for quite some time yet." Merlin answered with a smirk.

"I was afraid of that. I have to clean up after everyone leaves, no matter how late, and still be in the kitchens at dawn."

It was unusual for Gwen to complain, so Merlin was taken aback.

"I can come and help you after I get Arthur to sleep. It shouldn't take long. He's on his fourth goblet of wine."

Gwen smiled, "You're too good to me, Merlin. You really are."

"What are friends for?"

The two stood by and watched the festivities for a few minutes more before Merlin heard his companion sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head. "It's nothing, really."

"I don't believe that for a minute. Come on, tell me. I might be able to help."

"I doubt that, but I'll tell you anyway. I feel as if I need to get it off my chest."

Gwen took Merlin's hand and pulled him farther into the shadows and away from anyone who might overhear them.

"You know that the relationship between Arthur and I has changed somewhat, right?"

At Merlin's nod, she continued, "Well, I've just been thinking recently that it might all be happening too fast."

Merlin paled. He didn't really think he wanted to hear this after all. Gwen saw his look and blushed.

"Not fast in that way, just, well, fast in general. I never considered anything happening between us, and then he stayed with me during the jousting tournament and we kissed. I thought surely that would be the end of it, but it wasn't. The whole ordeal with Lady Vivian happened and we kissed again and he confessed his feelings and now I find myself very confused."

Merlin stood for a moment trying to digest all the information that had come spilling out of the woman in front of him. When it finally sunk in he blurted, "But I thought you loved him as well?"

Gwen put her hands over her face. "I thought I did. I mean, I know that I don't want any harm to come to him. I know he will make a great king one day. I am honored that he considers me a friend and feels the way he does for me, but I'm not sure if I feel the same way for him. I mean, he is my friend, but I'm not sure if I can really think of him as anything more."

Merlin was shocked. "Why not?"

Gwen removed her hands and met Merlin's gaze. "Because I know that I have feelings for someone else."

"Lancelot." Merlin stated, and Gwen nodded.

"I have tried to get over him, to feel for Arthur the way he feels for me, but I can't. I feel so horrible about it all."

Merlin smiled. "You don't have any reason to feel horrible, Gwen. You can't choose whom you fall in love with and you can't make yourself fall in love. It just happens."

Gwen smiled back at him for a moment, and then a frown crossed her face. "Arthur will hate me."

"No he won't. You are his friend before you are anything else. He will understand. Just be honest with him. He may be a prat but he's not unreasonable. Well, usually not."

Gwen laughed. "You're right, Merlin. Thank you." She pulled him close for a hug. He returned it but only for a moment.

"Now, no more feeling horrible, alright?" Gwen nodded and smiled.

"Good. I better get Arthur out of here before he starts making a drunken fool of himself."

They both looked over to the prince in question and laughed at how wobbly he had become on his feet.

"Yes, I think you better."

"I'll come back to help you as soon as he's asleep." Merlin said before leaving her to attend to his duties as Arthur's manservant.

/

The day after the feast Merlin found Arthur in a terrible mood. He had indeed drunk too much and was now feeling the full effect of such actions. Merlin tried to go about his duties without laughing at the prince's misfortune, but that only lasted so long.

"What are you laughing at?" Arthur snapped while Merlin was cleaning his room.

"Nothing, Sire." Merlin replied while ineffectively stifling another chuckle.

"You're a liar, Merlin, and a terrible one at that."

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but you just look so terrible." Merlin then broke out in full-bellied laughter. At first Arthur looked indignant and like he wanted to throw something at Merlin, but after a minute he joined the servant in laughter.

"Alright, alright that's enough. Go prepare my bath. I could use a soak."

Merlin was still chuckling but he nodded and set about his task. After the bath was prepared he called to Arthur. "It's warm and ready."

"Good. Now you can finish cleaning the room." Arthur said as he strode over naked as the day he was born.

Merlin couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. The prince usually had the decency to wrap a towel around himself, but apparently all that had been thrown to the wind today. When he let himself relax into the water and sigh in contentment Merlin had to forcefully make himself move away. He'd long ago accepted his attraction to his master, but that didn't mean he was willing to show it. However, if Arthur was going to make a habit of strolling around his chambers nude then it was going to take a lot of willpower on Merlin's part not to jump the prince. No, it wasn't as if Merlin had any experience when it came to physical relationships, but he had an imagination and a working knowledge of how things went, which was more than enough for him. For the moment anyway. If he was going to be seeing that much of Arthur on a regular basis he could see how it wouldn't be enough; no, not nearly enough. In fact, the first time he found himself fantasizing about the other man he had been caught off guard. He'd never thought about another man like that. Before he came to Camelot there had been a girl in his village that haunted his dreams, and for a very short time after arriving in the city Gwen had been present in them as well, but never a man. Not until Arthur anyway. At first he chalked it up to Arthur being his destiny and the "two sides of the same coin" nonsense, but after he woke up breathless and satisfied on more than one occasion with the prince's name tumbling from his lips, he figured he might as well admit that it was more than that. Soon after that he could admit to himself that he had very strong feelings for Arthur, which now he could say were feelings of love. But all of this had occurred only in his mind. Never had he spoken any of this aloud. He wasn't as much of an idiot as everyone seemed to think he was.

"Merlin!"

The startled warlock accidently shut his finger in the wardrobe.

"Damn!" he pulled it out and sucked on the pulsing flesh. It was probably going to bruise.

"Merlin, did you not hear me?"

"Coming, Arthur."

He walked back over to where the prince had just stood up from the bath and immediately was halted in his tracks. His mouth had fallen slightly open and he shut it almost instantly.

"You called?" he said, if not a little breathlessly.

"I need my towel. Did you set out some clothes?"

Merlin handed the other man the towel and nodded.

"Good. I can dress myself. Go and get my breakfast."

"Of course, Sire."

Merlin didn't need to be told twice to leave. He almost ran out the door.

/

As Arthur headed back from training with his knights he was feeling more exhausted than normal. He shrugged it off thinking it was nothing more than the effects of a hard workout after a long night of drinking. If he was to be completely honest with himself then he might also admit that the amount of time he spent deep in thought that day might also have something to do with his fatigue, but Prince Arthur was rarely completely honest with himself. He had found over the years that doing so was a dangerous thing. If he were to be completely honest then he would have to admit that he often thought that his father was unfair and stubborn. He'd have to admit that he didn't exactly share his father's hatred for magic and the people that used it. He did not like people that used magic to cause others harm, but if they weren't hurting anyone by using it then Arthur didn't see any problem. If he were honest he'd have to admit that the thought of being king, and all the expectations that came with it, terrified him to no end. If he were honest he'd have to admit that he thought about a certain idiotic servant more than any prince should. No, Arthur was rarely honest with himself, and he liked it that way.

"Merlin, I need you to help me get this armor off and then I want it cleaned." he said as he walked into his chambers.

"Um, Merlin's not here, Sire." a voice responded.

Arthur looked up to see Gwen in his room holding a laundry basket.

"Oh, where is he then?"

Gwen looked away for a moment, as if she was trying to choose her words carefully, and then she returned her gaze to Arthur. He thought it odd that Gwen was acting this way. She'd never really had a problem speaking her mind around him as of late.

"He's in his chambers. He asked me if I would bring your laundry up since he found himself not feeling well after he had washed your clothes." Gwen answered carefully. Arthur didn't buy the lie for a moment.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what he told you to tell me. Where is he really?"

Gwen blushed and looked down before setting the laundry basket on the table and fiddling with her hands.

"I don't know where he is. I asked if I could bring your laundry up because there's something I need to tell you."

Arthur felt a small bit of relief that at least now he was getting the truth. "Alright then. What is it?"

Gwen continued to fiddle with her hands and purposefully not meet Arthur's gaze. The man got the distinct feeling he was not going to like what she had to say at all. Finally, Gwen took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I'm not in love with you, Arthur."

The prince blinked once, twice, three times. He could think of nothing to say to her blunt statement. She continued, "I'm sorry. I really thought I was, but as time goes on and we seem to be getting closer I'm realizing that I don't feel that way for you. Don't misunderstand me; I do care for you a great deal, but as a friend. I'm honored that you care so deeply for me and think so highly of me, I really am. I tried to feel the same about you, I really did, but I just can't. You are a dear friend to me, and I never want any harm to come to you. I believe in you and I truly think you will be a great king one day. You have my utmost support, but I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else."

Arthur stood staring at the girl for a long moment. He could see that she meant everything she had said, and that she was getting more and more nervous about what he would say in response with each passing second. Finally, he was able to say the only thing he could say.

"Well, then that man is very lucky." he said gently. Gwen looked surprised.

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm disappointed, but it's not as if you can choose who you love, Guinevere."

Gwen smiled. "Merlin said the same thing."

Arthur smirked. "Then Merlin is not as much of an idiot as he seems."

A look of uneasiness passed over Gwen's face. "You'll be alright, won't you?"

Arthur gave her a smile. "I'll be fine. It's true that I do care deeply for you, Gwen, but more than that I want you to be happy. Lancelot makes you happy, that much I've seen."

Gwen was shocked. "I didn't mention Lancelot."

"You didn't have to. I'm not as dimwitted as people might think. I do notice things, especially when they are staring me in the face."

"I didn't mean to say that you were…"

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Besides, I've also been thinking recently that this change in our relationship might have come a little too suddenly. Perhaps it's best that we end it now before things become more complicated."

"Yes, perhaps it is." Gwen said lightly. She gave Arthur a small bow and picked up the basket. She was headed to the door when Arthur gently grabbed her arm.

"I'll always care for you, Guinevere. You know that, don't you?"

Gwen smiled. "Yes, and you will always be dear to me as well." Arthur released her and she left.

Arthur ran a hand over his face and through his hair. That conversation certainly hadn't been pleasant, and he had had to be a lot more open than he liked, but it was for the best. It was. Gwen was his friend, even if he knew he couldn't admit that publicly, and she deserved to be happy. He deserved to be happy too, and if he were honest with himself then he would admit that deep down he knew Gwen didn't make him as happy as a certain other person did. But, we already established that Arthur wasn't honest with himself.

/

When Merlin entered the Prince's chambers that evening he didn't really know what to expect. He'd seen Gwen earlier and had heard from her that the conversation between her and Arthur had gone well. For that he was glad. What worried him was that Arthur had been stowed away in his chambers for the rest of the afternoon. That was very unusual and didn't really bode well for his manservant.

"Arthur, I brought you your dinner." he called as he stepped in the room.

Arthur, who was seated at his table in front of the fire, didn't look up or acknowledge Merlin in any way. The warlock put the food down on the table and tried to get his master's attention again.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

It seemed to work, as Arthur finally looked over at Merlin.

"When did you come in?" he asked.

"Just now. I called to you, but you didn't answer. I've brought you dinner." Merlin responded gesturing to the food. Arthur just looked back at the fire.

"I'm not hungry."

Now Merlin was sure that something was wrong. Arthur was being quiet, almost contemplative. He wasn't hungry, and he wasn't insulting Merlin. He wondered if the Prince was sick.

"Are you feeling alright, Arthur? You're acting very strange." Merlin coaxed as he walked toward the silent man.

"I feel fine, Merlin. You can go. I won't be needing you tonight."

Merlin was beginning to really worry.

"I think I'll stay actually." he said. Arthur looked at him as if he'd just grown another head.

"You think you'll stay? Geez, Merlin I'd have thought that you'd leap at the chance to get a night off."

"Well, normally you'd be right, but I can't help but feel a little worried for you, Sire. You're not acting like yourself. Is this something to do with the conversation you had with Gwen earlier?"

Arthur sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you know about that. You and Gwen seem to talk quite a bit. I know she came to you about all of it before she came to me."

Merlin thought about denying that, but then he realized that there would be no point. "Yes, she did, but only because she was nervous about how to approach you with news like that. She was worried about how you would react."

Arthur stood up out of the chair and spun on Merlin so fast Merlin didn't even have time to blink.

"Why would she have been worried? What did she possibly think I would do? It's not like I would ever hurt her. Surely she knows that."

"Of course she does. I'm sure she was just worried about how the news would effect your mental state."

Arthur laughed a mirthless laugh. "My mental state? My mental state is just fine, Merlin. No one needs to worry about it."

"If you say so, Sire." Merlin whispered.

"I do say so. Besides, she wasn't the only one thinking that changing our relationship may not have been the best idea." Arthur said moving to look out the window.

"She wasn't?" Merlin asked confused.

"No, she wasn't. I had been thinking the same thing. So you see, you have no need to worry about me."

Merlin moved to stand closer to Arthur. "Well, if you weren't upset about her not loving you, then why did you look so sad when I came in?"

Arthur gave him a pointed glare. "I wasn't sad. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Arthur brushed past him to begin pacing the length of the room. "It's none of your business what I was thinking about!" he yelled.

If Merlin was startled at Arthur's suddenly loud volume, he didn't show it. "I'm sorry, Arthur but I was just asking. You looked sad, and as your friend I wanted to know why."

Arthur threw up his hands. "I just said I wasn't sad! And just because you're my friend doesn't mean you have the right to know everything about me."

Merlin was slightly hurt by that. "No, I don't suppose it does. I was just trying to be nice. I thought that if something was bothering you then it might help to talk about it. I guess I was wrong."

Merlin made to leave but was stopped when Arthur said, "Gwen's not the only one who has feelings for someone else."

Merlin turned around to see Arthur faced away from him. He could tell from looking at the prince's back that Arthur was tense. He decided that he best proceed with caution.

"You have feelings for someone else?" he asked gently.

Arthur sighed. "Yes."

"Who?" Merlin asked taking a step closer to the other man.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not exactly ready to say. I've just spent a great deal of time thinking about certain things that I'd long ago decided I would never think about. These thoughts, these feelings, I shouldn't have them, but I do. That's all I'm going to say right now."

Merlin was confused, but he knew that he better not ask any more questions right now. "Ok, but let me just say that it's never wrong to care about someone. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Arthur turned around to look at Merlin. He was wearing his trademark smirk, but the look in his eyes was far different than any look Merlin had seen there before. "Giving orders now are you?" he asked.

Merlin shrugged. "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

Arthur smiled his devilish smile, the one that made Merlin's knees go a little weak. "You have no idea. Now, go. I believe I gave you the night off and if you still want it you better leave now before I change my mind."

Merlin smiled and walked toward the door. Before he left he turned and met Arthur's eyes. "You really are a prat, you know that?"

"And you really are an idiot, you know that?"

Merlin nodded and then let the door close behind him.

/

Over the next few days it seemed like everything had gone back to normal in Camelot. Everything was running as smoothly as it could and for the most part everyone was in good spirits. Even Arthur seemed to be affected by the general cheeriness of the city, because he was laughing more and yelling less, something that did not escape Merlin's notice. He much preferred happy Arthur to moody Arthur, and he hoped that his master's good mood would last for a good long while. Gwen, too, had noticed Arthur's mood, but more so she noticed how his good mood seemed to affect Merlin. Merlin was downright giddy as of late. Gwen had been meaning to ask about it, and she finally found her chance one night when she ran into the man as he was coming out of his master's chambers.

"Merlin!"

The warlock turned at the sound of his name and gave Gwen a brilliant smile.

"Hello, Gwen!" he called back.

Gwen smiled back at him and asked, "Are you finished for the night?" Merlin nodded.

"Then shall we go for a walk?"

"Sure."

The two servants leisurely walked out of the castle and into town. They chatted about their day and how nice the weather had been until they reached Gwen's home. When they were at the door Gwen invited him in and he obliged. It wasn't until they were both seated at the table that Gwen brought up the real reason she had asked Merlin to take a walk with her.

"You've been in a very good mood lately."

Merlin smiled. "I guess I have. Everyone seems to be."

Gwen nodded. "Yes. Spring is on its way. Everyone is looking forward to the warmth and sunshine. Even Arthur has caught the good mood that's been going around."

"Yeah, he has. I hope he keeps it. My work load is always a lot less when he's in a good mood."

"Is that the reason you've been giddy recently?" Gwen asked. Merlin gave her a confused look.

"I wouldn't say I've been giddy."

Gwen smiled. "No? You've had an almost constant smile on your face, more than once when I've passed you in a corridor you've had this pleased, dreamy look about you, and when you came to get Arthur's lunch today you started chuckling for no reason."

Merlin was surprised. "Did I really? I hadn't noticed."

"Well I did. I thought it might have something to do with Arthur being so happy."

Now Merlin really was confused. "Why would Arthur being happy make me giddy?"

Gwen smiled mischievously. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you have feelings for him."

Merlin just stared at the woman from across the table. Gwen simply sat there with a knowing look on her face. After a moment Merlin spoke.

"Did you really just say that you think I have _feelings_ for Arthur?" Gwen nodded. Merlin shook his head and let out a laugh.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it really? I've seen you two together. There's such chemistry between you. And you always seem very protective of him, even to the point of risking your life for him. The way you look at him, it's almost hard to watch sometimes, like you're intruding on an intimate moment. And it's not just you. He's risked his life for you as well. He came to fight for your village even though he didn't have to. And when he thinks no one is watching he will look at you as if you're the only one that exists."

"Gwen, really, you're reading into this too much. We're just friends."

"Are you sure?"

Merlin was getting a little defensive now. He thought he'd hidden his feelings flawlessly, but apparently not. He had to find a way out of this.

"I'm very sure. Nothing has happened between us. Nothing could happen between us."

Gwen shook her head. "Nothing is impossible, and just because something hasn't happened doesn't mean something won't or that you don't want something to happen."

Merlin sighed and shook his head. He knew Gwen was smart, he just never realized how good she was at reading people. She seemed like she could see right through him.

"What do you want me to say, Gwen?" he finally asked.

Gwen gave him a reassuring smile and reached across the table to gently take his hand.

"I want you to tell me the truth. You helped me be honest with myself, now I'm trying to return the favor."

Merlin looked up at her through his eyelashes. Well, what did he have to lose?

"Ok. Fine. I have feelings for him." he whispered. Gwen nodded and squeezed his hand.

"But like I said, nothing can ever happen. He's the prince, and I'm a _male_ servant."

"What does that matter? He'll be king one day and then he can do whatever he wants."

Merlin nodded. "Exactly, he'll be king one day. He'll be expected to marry and produce heirs. I certainly can't help him do that. And besides, for anything to happen between us he would have to feel the same as I do, which he doesn't."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Gwen said.

"Gwen, you were right about how I feel, but I doubt you're right about Arthur. He thinks I'm an idiot and completely useless."

"You know that's not true, Merlin. You're his friend."

"Maybe, but I know he thinks I'm an idiot."

Gwen giggled. "Well, yes. He does think you're an idiot."

Merlin joined her and the two just sat there laughing for a few minutes. When they finally stopped Gwen gave Merlin a serious look.

"Merlin, I know you don't believe me, but I know that Arthur cares for you a great deal."

Merlin sighed. "Well, until he tells me that then I'm not going to be inclined to believe it. And why are you so interested in our feelings for each other. I would have thought that you wouldn't like that I had feelings for him."

"You're my friend, Merlin. I want you to be happy, and Arthur obviously makes you happy. I've known that for a long time. And it's not like I have any claim over Arthur. Any claim I might have had I gave up when I told him that I didn't love him and we ended whatever relationship we were in. So, there's no reason for me to be mad or jealous that you have feelings for him."

"Thank God for small blessings." Merlin mumbled.

Gwen squeezed his hand again. "Everything's going to be alright, Merlin. You'll see. Everything will work out."

"How do you know?"

She smiled. "Call it women's intuition."

/

Merlin felt lighter now that someone knew about his feelings for Arthur. It was a surprise; since he always thought that should anyone ever find out he would feel dreadful and fear for his life. He was also greatly relieved to see that even armed with the knowledge of his feelings Gwen didn't treat him any differently. She was still Gwen and he was still Merlin and they were friends like they had always been. He really couldn't hope for a better outcome.

"Merlin, I'm going hunting tomorrow morning, so you'll need to have the horses ready by dawn." Arthur said one night after Merlin set down his dinner.

"Alright. Am I going too?" the warlock asked.

"Of course. Don't you always?"

Merlin nodded. "I was just checking."

The next morning Merlin was running a little late, but not enough to make Arthur yell about it, which was nice. Any day that started out without Arthur yelling was a good day in Merlin's opinion. The hunting party consisted of Arthur, Merlin, and two of Arthur's newest knights. They weren't looking for anything in particular, just whatever they happened to come across. When they hit the forest Merlin could sense that something wasn't right. It seemed too quiet, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind chalking the silence up to the early hour. The four riders continued their trek into the woods. After almost an hour Arthur finally stopped.

"Does something seem off to anyone else?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Sire?" one of the knights asked.

"It's too quiet, and we haven't seen or heard any animals for almost an hour. It's very peculiar."

No sooner had the words left Arthur's mouth than the sound of a crossbow firing was heard and the knight who had spoken fell off his horse dead. Arthur jumped off his horse and unsheathed his sword shouting for Merlin and the other knight to get down. Merlin scrambled off the horse and stood behind Arthur. The other knight had unsheathed his own sword and was looking around for whoever shot his comrade. Arthur's eyes were furiously scanning the forest looking for any sign of movement, but he could find none. It wasn't until the crossbow was fired again, and the other knight fell down dead that Arthur finally spotted the assassin. He held his sword high and began to run after the man, when Merlin heard rustling from behind them. There were two assassins, and Arthur didn't know about the second. Merlin didn't have time to think before the man was upon him with a knife aimed at his throat. He called upon his magic and made the branch that was above the man fall, effectively breaking the man's neck and killing him. Merlin turned around quickly and searched for Arthur. He was just in time to see the prince thrust his sword through the belly of the man with the crossbow. Merlin sighed in relief that Arthur was ok and that the attack was over, or so he thought. As Arthur was walking back toward Merlin the warlock spotted yet another assassin, this one with sword. He saw the man throw the sword at Arthur's back, and he knew that if he didn't act Arthur would be killed. Without a second thought Merlin jumped and pushed Arthur out of the way. When Arthur landed on the ground he looked behind him and saw the man running. He grabbed his dagger from his hip and threw it. It lodged itself between the man's shoulder blades and he fell.

"Where the hell did these men come from?" Arthur cursed as he pulled himself up. Only after he was back on his feet did he notice that Merlin was still lying on the ground. In the next instant he noticed the sword lying beside the warlock that was covered in blood. Dread swelled within the prince. He rushed to Merlin's side and immediately fell to his knees.

"Merlin! You idiot! What did you do?" he yelled. He was trembling as he looked at his friend.

Merlin tried to answer, but he only ended up coughing up blood. Arthur looked him over and saw the wound in Merlin's chest. Blood was spilling from it at an alarming rate. Without another thought Arthur picked Merlin up and put him on his horse. He pulled himself up behind the warlock and set off at a gallop back to Camelot.

"Don't even think about dying, Merlin!" he whispered ferociously.

/

Hours later Arthur was sitting beside Merlin's bed. He hadn't left the man's side since they arrived. Of course, their arrival had caused quite a scene. Arthur had been covered in Merlin's blood and he was carrying his unconscious companion. Arthur brought him to Gaius's chambers, telling one of the guards to send for his father right away. King Uther rushed to Gaius's rooms thinking that it was Arthur that was wounded. Upon seeing that it was Merlin and not Arthur he asked why he'd been summoned.

"We were attacked. Two of my knights were killed about an hour's ride south of here. Send a party to go and get their bodies."

Uther looked like he was going to argue, but one look from his son had him changing his mind. He said he would send the party out and then he left. Gaius had stripped Merlin of his ruined tunic and had gone about assessing the damage to the warlock's chest.

"He's very lucky. Any lower and the sword would have pierced his heart." Arthur didn't want to think about that.

"Can you save him?" he asked.

Gaius nodded. "I believe so. The sword didn't go all the way through and you did a good job getting the bleeding to stop. I'll sew him up and put something over the wound to keep out infection. I'll also give him something for the pain. He'll need it when he wakes up."

Arthur nodded and stepped out of Gaius' way while he worked. Soon enough Gwen came bounding into the room. She'd heard from one of the other servants about Merlin and she couldn't keep herself away. When she saw how bad his wound was she started to cry.

"What happened?" she asked through her tears.

"We were attacked. He saved my life by taking the blow that was intended for me."

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

"I'm doing everything I possibly can." Gaius answered.

After Gaius finished doing everything he could he and Arthur gently moved Merlin up to his bed. Gwen removed Merlin's boots and set about gently washing the blood from his chest. Arthur just sat in silence and watched. When Gwen finished she sat with him for a long while, but finally Gaius sent her away telling her she needed to sleep. She tried to argue, but after her third yawn she had no choice but to agree. She made sure to tell Gaius to come get her as soon as Merlin woke up. He promised that he would and then she left. Gaius himself went to sleep shortly after that. He told Arthur to wake him should anything change, and Arthur nodded that he would. So now Arthur was alone with Merlin with nothing to do except watch him take small, shallow breaths. He was incredibly pale, but that was to be expected. He'd lost quite a bit of blood. It looked like Merlin was dead. Arthur couldn't stop himself from reaching for the warlock's hand at that thought. He calmed down a bit when he felt that the smaller hand held securely in his was warm, which meant that Merlin was still alive.

"Of course he's still alive. He's breathing." Arthur admonished himself. But still, he found that he couldn't release Merlin's hand. To be able to hold on to him made Arthur feel better. It made him feel that as long as he held onto Merlin's hand then Merlin would be all right, and he needed Merlin to be all right. He needed that more than anything. He'd finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the man, and he couldn't bear the thought of Merlin leaving him without knowing that.

"When you wake up, Merlin I've got a lot of things I want to tell you." he whispered as he gently brushed the hair off Merlin's forehead.

/

Before Arthur realized that he had fallen asleep, he was awoken to the sound of Gwen entering Merlin's room. The girl looked apologetic about waking him, but then gave him a knowing smile. Arthur was confused for a moment, but then he looked down and realized that he was still firmly grasping Merlin's hand.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like." he dumbly mumbled.

"Of course not, Sire." Gwen said still smiling.

Arthur sighed and pulled his hand away from Merlin's. He immediately regretted it, but his pride would not let him show it.

"There's no change from yesterday." he said.

Gwen came around the other side of Merlin's bed and touched his forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever. That's a good sign."

Arthur mentally slapped himself. He hadn't even thought about checking for fever. He really was no good at looking after someone who was injured. When he looked back at Gwen he noticed that she was giving him a look that instantly made him feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked rubbing his hand down his face.

"Like what?" Gwen asked lightheartedly.

"Like you know something I don't." Arthur responded.

Gwen smiled at the prince. As much as she'd like to draw this out, she decided against it. She couldn't afford to be late to work.

"I wouldn't say that I know something that you don't know. I _would_ say that I know something that you may not want me to know."

Arthur was getting impatient.

"Stop with all the riddles. What is it, Guinevere?"

"I know how you feel about him." Gwen said gesturing to Merlin. She stood up and crossed back to the door.

"He should know too. You need to tell him, Arthur." With that she left.

/

Not long after Gwen left, Gaius woke up and came to check on the still sleeping Merlin. When he saw that Arthur was still there he shooed the prince away as politely as possible.

"Sire, you need to clean yourself up and rest. You still haven't changed out of your bloody clothes. Go get a bath, a change of clothes, and something to eat. I insist."

There really was no arguing with the physician, and so Arthur had no choice but to follow his orders. He was on his way back to see Merlin when a guard informed him that his father wanted to see him immediately. Not even trying to hide his frustration, he turned around and headed to the throne room.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" he said after strolling in unannounced.

"Ah, Arthur. Yes. I wanted to discuss something with you. A rumor about a possible rebellion has come to my attention. Apparently some upstarts from the northern villages have created a militia of sorts. I want you to take a few of your knights and ride out as soon as possible to see what's going on."

"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't go. I'll send Sir Leon in my place."

King Uther stood from his throne and passed the papers he had previously been looking over to one of his servants.

"What did you just say?" he asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I said that I would send Sir Leon in my place." Arthur answered in the same tone.

"If I had wanted Sir Leon to go then I would have asked to see Sir Leon. I want you to go. You're my son and the prince. This is a job I've tasked to you." Uther said with anger lacing every word.

"Yes, I understand that, Father, but I can't leave right now."

Uther turned around and started to massage his temples. He was obviously trying very hard not to throw something.

"And why is that?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I have to be here to see to Merlin." Arthur answered easily. Uther swung around and glared at him.

"Merlin? You have to see to Merlin? Why is he so important? How many times do I have to tell you that he's just a servant? He's expendable."

"No he's not! He's more than a servant; he's a human being, and my friend. The only reason that he's injured at all is because he saved my life, again! That sword was meant for me, and he took it instead. I'll not leave him here. If he died while I was away I would never forgive myself!" Arthur yelled furiously.

"If he dies then it will be because he did his duty. You're life is far more valuable than his. Obviously, he knows that!" Uther yelled right back.

"No one's life is more valuable than anyone else's, Father, no matter what you think. I will not leave. I'll send Sir Leon to do what you've asked. If that's all then I'll be going." Arthur whispered as he turned around.

"Arthur. Arthur! Come back here!" Uther yelled, but Arthur paid no attention to it as the doors to the throne room shut behind him.

/

The next few days were very trying for Arthur. His father refused to speak to him. On the one instance when they passed each other in a corridor the older man didn't even look at his son. Arthur couldn't bring himself to care. He spent his days at Merlin's bedside just watching the warlock breathe and stroking his hand. Gwen joined him every morning and evening, and they chatted about mundane things to take their minds off of their injured friend. Finally, after six days Merlin woke up.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered. Gwen just smiled.

"I feel terrible." Merlin whispered. "And my throat is so dry."

Gwen squeezed his hand. "I'll get you some water and I'll tell Gaius you're awake."

She left the room quickly and left the two men alone.

"How long was I asleep?" Merlin croaked.

"Not long. It was only six days." Arthur said with a smile.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Six days! You said it wasn't long."

Arthur laughed. "Well, I didn't want to shock you too much. The last thing we need is for you to get too excited."

Merlin smiled. "Oh yea, because thinking you're going to die is so exciting."

His comment wiped the smile off of Arthur's face. Merlin noticed his companion's change and tried to fix it.

"Don't look so somber. I obviously didn't die, and it's not the first time I've almost laid my life down for you. You should be used to it by now." he laughed.

"I'll never get used to the thought of you dying for me." Arthur whispered as he squeezed Merlin's hand. The warlock didn't know what to say, but luckily he didn't have to say anything. At that moment Gaius entered the room with Gwen carrying a cup of water behind him.

"Merlin! I'm so glad to see you awake." Gaius said as he came to sit next to Merlin on the bed.

"I'm happy to be awake. Arthur told me that I was asleep for nearly a week."

"You were indeed."

"You had us all so worried, Merlin. Arthur here hardly left your side." Gwen said handing the warlock his water. Merlin took a long drink while he contemplated the thought of Arthur staying with him all that time.

"You stayed?" he asked when he had downed the glass.

"Of course I did." the prince said indignantly, but Merlin could see the real worry in his eyes.

"Here, Merlin. Drink this. It'll help with the pain." Gaius said placing a small vial in Merlin's hand. Since he was in quite a bit of pain he gulped the repulsive tasting liquid down.

"Good. Besides the pain in your chest, how're you feeling?"

Merlin was silent for a moment before he said, "Other than that I feel fine. I'm still a little tired, though I don't see how I could be if I was asleep for six days."

Gaius looked stern. "Well it was no small wound you received. You're going to need all the rest you can get until it heals. I had to sew it together, so once it heals up more I'll have to cut out the thread, but I don't think you'll have any lasting side effects."

Merlin nodded, not really thrilled about the prospect of Gaius having to cut anything out of his flesh.

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying everyone." he said sheepishly.

Gwen smiled. "Just don't do anything like this again, alright?"

Merlin returned her smile and said, "I'll do my best."

The four of them sat up talking for the better part of an hour before Merlin started to fall asleep again. At that point Gaius said it would be best to leave him alone so that he could sleep. They all began to file out of his room with Arthur bringing up the rear when Merlin called out to him.

"Arthur!"

The prince swung around and looked back at his sleepy friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Merlin whispered. "For everything."

Arthur smiled. "Just get better quickly and we'll call it even."

Merlin gave a small nod as Arthur turned back around and headed down the stairs.

/

It took two months for Merlin to be back to normal. He still had some discomfort and he couldn't lift anything too heavy, but he was able to go back to work and do most of his usual chores. He was glad for this. He had grown tired of having everyone fussing over him and worrying about him. All he wanted was for everything to go back to the way it used to be.

"I've brought your dinner, Arthur." he said one night as he set the plate down on the table.

"Great. I'm starving!" the prince said as he plopped down in his chair. Merlin couldn't help but smile. Arthur was downright adorable when he was hungry. Arthur caught his manservant staring and gave him a smile.

"What're you looking at?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head. "Nothing really."

"Merlin, have I ever told you that you're a horrible liar?" Arthur asked.

"You might have mentioned that once or twice." Merlin smiled.

"Good, because you are. Now, what were you looking at that made you look so amused?"

Merlin sat down across from Arthur and gave him another smile. "I was just looking at you, Sire."

Arthur took a swig of wine. "Me? What for? Do I have something on my face?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. I was just looking."

Arthur laughed. "I'd have thought that you'd get tired of looking at me. You see me day after day."

"I never get tired of looking at you, Arthur." Merlin said before he could stop himself. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. Merlin couldn't believe what he'd just let slip and Arthur couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just, um…"

"You're babbling." Arthur stated.

Merlin blushed. "Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's alright. I'm flattered."

Merlin looked across the table. Arthur had resumed eating. Merlin guessed that that would be the end of the embarrassing conversation. He was wrong. As soon as Arthur finished eating he gave Merlin a pointed stare.

"Merlin, there's something I need to say to you, and I'm not sure how you'll respond."

"Um, okay. What is it?"

Arthur stood up and walked over to his window. He took a deep breath and thought about how he wanted to start this conversation. He heard Merlin stand as well and take a few steps toward him.

"Do you remember when I told you that I had feelings for someone other than Gwen?"

It took a moment before Arthur heard Merlin say, "Yes."

"And you also remember that I said that I wasn't ready to tell you who it was that I had feelings for?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think I'm ready to tell you now."

Merlin took another few steps toward Arthur and the prince steeled himself. He turned around and met Merlin's striking blue eyes.

"It's you, Merlin. I'm in love with you."

A range of emotions crossed the warlock's face. There was surprise, disbelief, and a myriad of others, but the one that Arthur latched onto, the one that made him smile, was joy. Merlin was happy.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Arthur prodded.

Merlin shook his head.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"Why would I say something when I could do something instead?" Merlin asked, and before Arthur could blink Merlin had crossed the room and kissed him.

The kiss was chaste; just a meeting of lips, but it was perfect. Merlin's hands were on Arthur's shoulders and Arthur found himself placing his own hands on Merlin's hips. After a moment they pulled apart just enough so that they could meet eyes.

"I suppose this means you feel the same?" Arthur asked.

"And you say I'm an idiot." Merlin laughed as he leaned to kiss Arthur again.


End file.
